


'Dera's All Up in Stitches

by Niakane (Aeiouna)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Community: Yuletart, Fanart, Fancraft, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-04
Updated: 2010-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-30 17:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Niakane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I made this for <a href="http://charpieinuse.livejournal.com">charpieinuse</a> for the 2009 <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/yuletart/">Yuletart</a> challenge.</p><p>Things I learned doing this: USE SPRITES. lol.</p><p>Technical details: Stitched 2-over-1 with 19 colors on 14-ct Sky Blue Aida with DMC six strand floss. Pattern created with KG-Chart LE.</p>
    </blockquote>





	'Dera's All Up in Stitches

**Author's Note:**

> I made this for [charpieinuse](http://charpieinuse.livejournal.com) for the 2009 [Yuletart](http://community.livejournal.com/yuletart/) challenge.
> 
> Things I learned doing this: USE SPRITES. lol.
> 
> Technical details: Stitched 2-over-1 with 19 colors on 14-ct Sky Blue Aida with DMC six strand floss. Pattern created with KG-Chart LE.

  



End file.
